Prospekt
Prospekt ist eine Modifikation für Half-Life 2. Bei der Modifikation handelt es sich um einen nicht-kanonischen Nachfolger des 1999 erschienenen Spieles Half-Life: Opposing Force. Sie sollte ursprünglich am 11. Februar 2016 auf Steam erscheinen, was kurz zuvor auf den 18. Februar 2016 verschoben wurde.Richard Seabrook (10. Februar 2016): Release date push back to 18th of Feb. Abgerufen am 12. Februar 2016.Alice O'Connor (18. Februar 2016): Prospekt: Half-Life Opposing Force Fan Sequel Released. Abgerufen am 22. Februar 2016. Prospekt nutzt die Source Engine, benötigt aber weder Half-Life 2 noch Opposing Force, um gespielt werden zu können. Vor der offiziellen Ankündigung war die Modifikation über Steam Greenlight von den Nutzerinnen und Nutzern der Plattform bestätigt worden.Trineas (16. Januar 2016): Inoffizieller Nachfolger erscheint im Februar. Abgerufen am 16. Januar 2016. In Prospekt übernimmt der Spieler oder die Spielerin erneut die Kontrolle über den 22-jährigen US-Marines-Corporal Adrian Shephard, der bereits der Protagonist von'' Opposing Force war. ''Prospekt spielt größtenteils zeitgleich mit dem Half-Life 2-Kapitel Nova Prospekt, bietet aber auch eine Rückkehr Shephards in die Welt von Xen. Handlung In dem Internierungsgefängnis Nova Prospekt befindet sich Gordon Freeman im Kampfe mit den Soldaten der Combine. Die Vortigaunts suchen nach Hilfe für ihren umstellten Verbündeten und entsenden den in Vergessenheit geratenen Corporal Adrian Shephard, der sich Freeman anschließen soll. Von Nova Prospekt aus kämpft er sich durch die Reihen der Combine, wird kurz nach Xen befördert und landet schließlich auf einer Raumstation über der Erde, auf der er gefangen genommen wird. Der G-Man, der ihm davor einige Male begegnete, lässt ihn scheinbar wieder frei und Shephard gelingt es, eine Maschine der Combine zu zerstören. Nach der Zerstörung wird er von dem G-Man und den Vortigaunts scheinbar wieder in Stasis versetzt. Entwicklung Die gesamte Modifikation wurde von dem damals 25-jährigen Hobby-Entwickler Richard Seabrook aus dem englischen Bournemouth erstellt, dem Valve die Nutzung der Engine und Half-Life-Lizenz gestattete, nachdem sich das Projekt innerhalb von 72 Stunden bei Steam Greenlight durchsetzte. Ursprünglich wollte sich Seabrook mit seiner Modifikation bei dem Entwicklerstudio bewerben, da der arbeitslose Entwickler innerhalb Großbritannines keine längerfristige Arbeit fand. Seabrook ließ sich von dem Entwickler Adam Foster inspirieren, der von Valve eingestellt wurde, nachdem er die populäre Modifikation MINERVA: Metastasis erschaffen hatte. Valve nahm Kontakt zu Seabrook auf und verhandelte mit ihm die Veröffentlichung über Steam aus, die erst am 11. Februar 2016 erfolgen sollteJeremy Peel (16. Januar 2016): An unlikely Prospekt: how a Valve job application became Steam's latest Half-Life 2 campaign. Abgerufen am 18. Januar 2016., dann aber auf den 18. Februar 2016 verschoben wurde. Mit einem Update vom 19. Oktober 2016 wurde Prospekt um einen fünf Level umfassenden Stealth-Modus erweitert, der laut Seabrook zunächst in einer Art Beta-Phase stecke.Richard Seabrook (19. Oktober 2016): 50% off with new game mode! Abgerufen am 20. Oktober 2016. Galerie Werbebilder Prospekt 1.jpg Prospekt 2.jpg Prospekt 3.jpg Prospekt 4.jpg Prospekt 5.jpg Prospekt 6.jpg Prospekt 7.jpg Prospekt 8.jpg Prospekt 9.jpg Prospekt 10.jpg Prospekt 11.jpg Prospekt 12.jpg Prospekt 13.jpg Prospekt 14.jpg Prospekt 15.jpg Prospekt 16.jpg Prospekt 17.jpg Prospekt 18.jpg Prospekt 19.jpg Prospekt 20.jpg Prospekt 21.jpg Prospekt 22.jpg Prospekt 23.jpg Prospekt 24.jpg Prospekt 25.jpg Prospekt 26.jpg Prospekt 27.jpg Prospekt 28.jpg Prospekt 29.jpg Prospekt 30.jpg Prospekt 31.jpg Prospekt 32.jpg Prospekt 33.jpg Sammelkarten Prospekt Sammelkarte 1.jpg Prospekt Sammelkarte 2.jpg Prospekt Sammelkarte 3.jpg Prospekt Sammelkarte 4.jpg Prospekt Sammelkarte 5.jpg Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite von Prospekt *Prospekt auf Steam Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Modifikationen Kategorie:Half-Life 2 Kategorie:Source Engine